Tails of the Full Moon
by jedi1357
Summary: 1,100 years ago, a kind princess ruled the kingdom of Inaba with her best friend by her side. A young lady with a lineage as marvelous as it is mysterious journeys to a land that will one day be called Gensoukyou.
1. Chapter 1: The Day of Buddha Remembered

**Tails of the Full Moon**

By jedi1357

Based on Imperishable Night by ZUN (Jun'ya Ota)  
Based also on the Konjaku Monogatarishuu and on the Kojiki

Chapter 1: The Day of Buddha Remembered

Millennia ago in the lands to the east across the sea where the sun sets, a monkey, a fox and a rabbit resolved to practice charity on the night of the full Moon in observance of Uposatha. They believed a demonstration of great virtue would earn a great reward. They got their chance when they came across an old man, tired and hungry from his long journey. He built a fire to keep himself warm on that cool moonlit night but he had no food to eat. Seeing this, the animals took pity on the man and agreed that feeding him would be the most charitable act they may be capable of.

The monkey, in his folly, took to the trees and brought down numerous pitfulled fruits that where inedible by humans. The fox ran to a nearby farm house and took from there a jerkied lizard and some milk curds as the family slept. While the others where away, the rabbit stayed behind feeling useless. The only food she knew how to gather was grass but she knew humans couldn't eat grass. In the ultimate gesture of charity she threw herself into the fire, offering up her own meat for the old man to feed on.

When the monkey and the fox returned they saw what the rabbit had done and turned to the old man with their own offerings. The old man would have none of it. He stood up to his full and mighty height, casting aside his ragged raiment and aged disguise. He revealed himself to be Sakra, ruler of the heavens and lord of the Devas. The monkey and fox bowed low in respect to their great lord.

The monkey he neither blessed nor cursed, willing instead that he and his kind continue wallowing in their ignorance and never amount to anything. The fox he cursed saying "In your effort to be charitable you have failed to follow the Second Precept by taking what is not given. For this you and your kind are cursed to be hunted by the humans you stole from." The fox was now afraid. In a miracle such as only a god can conjure, the rabbit came out from the fire completely unharmed and bowed low before her lord. To the rabbit Sakra said "I am touched by your virtue, that you would sacrifice yourself so that an old man you had never met may have food for the night. Look up now and be not afraid."

They looked up to see that the smoke from the fire was not sundered by the light breeze but continued to ascend to a great height such that it stained the Moon. There now upon the face of the Moon was the image of a rabbit. "See now." Sakra said "Let this be a reminder of your selflessness for all the world to see for all generations. May you and your kind be blessed with many strong children and may the heavens themselves be blessed with your like as to my own children and that of the Moon"


	2. Chapter 2: The Children of the Moon

Chapter 2: The Children of the Moon

The ash and soot rained down like a black blizzard covering all the land in a dark regolith as far as the eye could see. Almost as fast as it had begun the storm ceased and all was calm again. From under this blanket of blackness came the first stirrings of a new wonder, the blessing of Sakra. One by one they came into existence, a small herd of playful little kits with pale white skin, bright red eyes and long slender ears atop their heads. They looked in wonder at the bright black sky with its warm sun and the azure orb of the Earth that spun unmoving above them. The only sound to be heard was the laughter of the other rabbit children as they took to playing with each other or chewing on the tasty forbs freshly sprouted from the fertile ashes beneath them.

The land was cratered with warrens as if it had been made just for them. Here there were no hunters, no predators; even disease was unheard of among their kind. This was a people whose only enemies were injury and the ravage of time as none of them where truly immortal. This alone was enough to put some fear in their hearts as they where a naturally timid race. Even so, they lived peacefully in their agrarian society for centuries until…well, you'll see.


	3. Chapter 3: Inaba of the Earth

Chapter 3: Inaba of the Earth

True to the blessings of Sakra, the centuries passed and the rabbits became quite numerous, covering the land far and wide and even across the sea to the Land of the Rising Sun far in the east. Some came by way of natural disaster, others as pets to the humans who brought them. One group, like so many others, passed over the sea as stowaways aboard a maritime merchant ship to find themselves in a new and unfamiliar land. They crossed the singing sands of Idegahama beach and made a new home for themselves in the bamboo thickets of Cape Keta. There they lived in peace with other friendly animals and humans who lived in the area.

The land of Inaba was ruled by a kind and beautiful princess named Yagami-hime. All who met her saw the light of her smile and felt the kindness in her heart. She was loved by both the people of her land and also by the many fauna that lived there. The daughter of mortal parents, she was orphaned at an early age. Her mother died in childbirth. Her father Tanabe no Osumi, the king of Inaba, was also a Lieutenant General in the service of Emperor Tenji and the Oumi party. He was killed in battle during the Jinshin War along with his trusted friend Captain Kamatari and Kamatari's eldest son. Yagami-hime was given rule of Inaba without dispute when she was just 13 years old. Fujiwara no Fuhito, the second son of Captain Kamatari, was named the new Captain of the Inaban Army even though he wasn't much older than the princess at the time.

The rumor of the princess's loveliness spread far and wide. In time, word of her reached the land of Izumo across the cape. With Yagami-hime's twentieth birthday approaching, Yasogami, the oldest of 80 sons born of the goddess Kushinada-hime, set out with his brothers to ask Yagami-hime for her hand in marriage. The youngest of the brothers, Oukuninushi, was made to carry their entire luggage in a large sack on his back so he walked late behind Yasogami and the others.

The marching of 80 gods shook the lands and could be heard far over the horizon. The tumult caused the gentle beaches of Chiburijima to fall into the sea leaving red cliffs behind and pushing a tsunami ahead.

"I hate this!" Young Tewi wasn't looking forward to being a big sister. It was sure to mean more work and she hated work. Her mother was expecting a new litter and it was she and her sisters' job to expand the warren to make room. A job made all the more difficult with all the earthquakes that had come recently. Tewi paid no heed to lessons learned of the rabbit whose image now paints the moon and she took the first chance she saw to skip out of the warren and down the hill to the beach below.

Her father was gathering breakfast before the sun set so that gave her some time to frolic with the crabs. She was pawing at a crab that looked like it had a human face on its back, betting she could get away before it pinched her. Sure enough it snipped at her but she was too fast. Looking back at the annoyed crab she saw that the water was now much farther away than it had been a moment before. As the beach doubled in size, she was amazed to see crabs popping up all over the place to grab the abalone and sea cucumbers that had been stranded there.

She looked up toward the Oki Islands to find that they appeared to have been swallowed up by the sea. How can the sea be falling and rising at the same time? It was then her keen ears heard the sound of the rushing waters. From this distance it was louder than the Sendai River. She knew trouble was coming.

She ran toward the hill to warn her family. "Maybe I can seal the entrance to the warren with dirt before the water arrives" she thought. As she hopped up the steep climb to her home her wet paws slipped and she fell back to the bottom. By the time she got back on her feet she knew it was too late. A moment later she was pushed into the hill. She tried to scramble up the side but it was all she could do just to keep her muzzle above the water. All her calls of warning and all her cries for help where drowned out by the inrush of water that had no end.

Tewi was pushed over the top of the cape and into the thickets where she found herself clawing up a broken bamboo plant that threatened to break free from its stem at any moment. Whether it was minutes or hours that passed she did not know but eventually the waters became still again. Being this high above her home, she knew that if her warren wasn't sealed in time it would be inundated. Tewi now feared for her family more than for herself. Before she could get a grip on all that just happened, the water started to recede back out to sea. The bamboo tree Tewi had been holding onto finally gave way taking her out to sea with it.

 _Hey mommy! The princess said I could come to her birthday party. Can I, huh?_ When Tewi opened her eyes she found herself in an unfamiliar land. Looking around she found nothing but kelp and driftwood surrounding her. She had washed up on the island of Dogo, one of the Oki Islands she thought washed away by the sea. As she looked out to sea in the waxing moonlight she could barely make out the cape that she once called home sitting on the horizon and wondered if anything or anyone was left. She couldn't swim and the current was against her so drifting on a log was out of the question. She rested the next day under the cover of the debris, unsure if there might be predators here.

The next evening, Tewi was anxious to get back home. She climbed over some of the flotsam to deeper water careful not to fall in. There she found a shark swimming in the water taking in the numerous anchovies that had made their way there. She called aloud "Hay Mr. Shark! Which family do you think is bigger, your family or my family?"

"Of course, ours are bigger." he answered.

"So I'll count you" Tewi offered. "Please gather all of your family together and make them line up on the sea from this island to the opposite cape. I'll run on them and count the number. We'll make out which family is bigger?"

"That would take some time" said the shark. "Come back in three days."

Three more days would make this the longest Tewi had ever been away from home. Aside from the sharks and the occasional falcon there didn't appear to be many predators here. Unfortunately for Tewi there weren't any friendly faces here either. No other rabbits, no humans with their boats, she felt she was spared from drowning only to die of boredom. The clover wasn't in bloom and tasted awful but at least she wouldn't starve. To make matters worse, the top of her head was scarred by thorny weeds as she tried to get at the clover.

Tewi woke up early on that third evening. The sun was getting low in the western sky and she wondered if the sharks where even going to show up. As the moon was about to rise in the east she heard a sound that made her fur stand on end. "Oh, for Frith's sake! Not another tsunami." As she considered high-tailing it for the hills she saw in the distance not a wave but a line of shark fins spanning half the horizon. "Finally, maybe now I'll get to go home."

As she requested, the sharks lined themselves up from the island to the cape. At the shore she met the shark from before who said "Perhaps you will find the multitude of my family greater even than the stars in the sky."

"We're about to find out." Tewi was in a joyous mood. She eagerly leaped onto the back of the shark and then on to the next again and again. In truth, Tewi could not count higher than four; any number higher than this, even five, may as well be a million. That did not matter to Tewi, she would gladly hop over a million sharks if it meant she could return home again.

Hours passed and she kept right on hopping. The sun was gone but the full moon was more than enough for her keen eyes. Not once did she falter or trip. After 16 hours and 16 leagues of travel she finally set paws on the dry land of Hakuto Beach. Her joy of finishing the trek far outweighed her fatigue and hunger.

"Splendidly done land creature" said the wise old shark at the end of the line. "Perhaps now you will reveal whose family is the bigger one?"

Tewi turned to the shark and addressed him face to face. "How foolish you are to be deceived by me! I only wanted to come here. Thank you very much."

On knowing they were deceived the old shark became angry and caught Tewi faster than her tired legs could jump. He might have eaten her had he not the disgusting thought of such a dirty beast rotting in his gut. As he wrestled with the rabbit in the shallow water he tore the fur from her body leaving her naked. Only her ears and tail where spared the pain of his vicious attack.

Later that morning Tewi came to and realized that she wasn't dead. She was however in quite a lot of pain. She didn't want to move but the rising tide forced her to get on her feet if that were at all possible. Moving away from the water she could hear a new sound like an approaching storm. Try as she might she couldn't find a single dark cloud in the mid morning sky. As the din drew closer she felt she should take cover from whatever unknown threat was drawing near. To no avail as it turned out, the beach was flat and clean with nowhere to hide. As she baked in the sand she thought a coup-de-grace must be more than she deserved.

Down the beach they came, nearly four score of mighty gods. "This is it" thought Tewi. "They're coming to take me to the underworld."

As Prince Yasogami approached Tewi he raised his fist out as a signal for his brothers to stop. This was a curious sight, a hairless hare lying on the beach as though she where expecting to get a tan. "What's this now? How came you to be in this sorry state?"

Tewi looked up as she lay there and with her dry voice began to tell the god prince all that had happened to her since the tsunami hit. Then Yasogami asked "You do know what you did was wrong?"

"Yes, I will never do anything like that again" she answered.

Yasogami added "If you bathe in the sea and lie in the sun on that sand berm you will be healed." With that he signaled for his brothers to continue their journey to the palace.

Tewi returned to the sea and let its waves wash over her. Her wounds where cleaned and her skin cooled bringing her some relief. She then slowly made her way to the top of a small sand dune to rest. When she made it she could see that the mouth of the Sendai River had been torn open by the tsunami and was hardly recognizable any more. Many dozens of larger sand dunes now surrounded it giving it the appearance of a dry desert right next to the sea.

The sea breeze dried her off quickly. The sand and sun where once again burning her flesh as the salt on her skin stabbed at her wounds. If anything, she felt even worse than before. Closing her eyes tightly she believed she could still see. Before her mind's eye she saw the fifth realm of the underworld, the Hell of Great Screaming where oni threaten to pierce her lying tongue with nails and then tear them from her body only to be healed and tortured again. Such is the fate of those who sin as she had. Tewi vomited in the sand and cried out in anguish. For the first time in her life she was truly and utterly scared.

"What happened to you?" came a voice in the darkness. Tewi opened her eyes and saw another god prince not unlike the ones that passed earlier. He had a genuine look of concern on his face. "Do not fear. I will not harm you. My name is Oukuninushi." Stammering in pain and tears streaming down her face she told him what had happened from the beginning.

The god prince asked her "You do know what you did was wrong?"

"Yes, I will never do anything like that again" she answered.

Oukuninushi added "What my half brother did was also wrong. You should bathe in the clean waters of that creek and cover yourself in the pollen of cattails, then rest in the shade of a tree and you will be healed."

Oukuninushi followed after his brothers and Tewi just looked on too frail to even thank him properly. She made her way down to the stream and walked in, her skin now all but numb to any comfort it could provide. The stream had long since emptied the salt water from the tsunami into the Sendai River and out to sea. The pure clean water flowing down from the Chuugoku Mountains washed all the salt from her skin and its coolness closed the pores that had once held her fur. She took in great mouthfuls of this water to wet the dryness within her. In a most convenient turn of luck she found a row of Suwa typha beside the stream that had not been uprooted by the tsunami. She gnawed at the lower stems to get at the cattails above and rolled around on them. The pollen stuck to her like an astringent powder protecting her skin. All that was left now was to get some rest somewhere in the shade. The only place she could think of was the bamboo forest back at the cape. Her mind thundered with the thoughts of what she might find there. It could either be the happiest moment of her life or the saddest. As scary as it was to go back, she simply had to know.

As Tewi approached the forest she could see that many of the bamboo trees near the edge of the forest had toppled over, the soil that held their roots having eroded away. Walking further in, she was finally shielded from the midday sun. Slowly and anxiously she approached her home. Her worst fears were realized when she saw the extent of the damage. Rather than a water-filled hole in the ground, her eyes where met with the sight of her own bedroom open to the sky. Nothing more of her warren remained. "MOM? DAD? ANYBODY?" Nothing. "MOMO? HANA? MOKO? … NANA? … _anybody?_ " There was no answer. The other warrens nearby fared no better than her own. No help, no solace, not even any bodies to bury. Tewi was scarcely more than half grown and already she had outlived everyone she knew save the princess. "The princess!"

There was nothing for her here. No one in the land had greater need to grow up quickly than she did. Tewi was a doe who had known true fear but she was not afraid any longer. She had felt true pain both of her body and of her spirit but had no tears left to cry. With new-found energy and the speed of a tengu she bolted through the bamboo forest towards the Hakuto Shrine and the palace beyond.

As Tewi ran up the stairs to the portico, Captain Fuhito called for more troops to reinforce the gate. A wounded animal running for aid was never a good sign, especially a nocturnal animal in the middle of the day. Tewi made it to the audience chamber drawing the attention of everyone there. Yagami-hime was horrified to see the state her friend was in and begged her to explain what happened. Tewi refused to even catch her breath as she told the princess an abridged version of her account. Though the story was told at a rapid pace, the princess was able to understand much of what was said. Glad to see Tewi recovering from her torment, the princess allowed her the use of her bedchamber to rest in for the remainder of the day.

Yagami-hime had invited many people to the royal birthday gathering but she never dreamed she would be visited by a million gods from a far away land. Of course she didn't take the scope of this seriously, knowing rabbits tend to exaggerate numbers. She was especially enamored with the one Tewi called Oukuninushi. She believed only a god with a good heart would go out of his way to help a poor rabbit in need. With Tewi in good care she sent word to Captain Fuhito of the divine guests who where now expected.

The dining had long ended but the sun had yet to set when the gods finally arrived at the palace. The remaining guests where making marry with much talking and much more sake as a biwa played delightfully in the background. The crowd made way and bowed as the gods entered in and the princess was beginning to wonder if there really where a million. Eight rows of nine and one of seven they made with their leader standing ahead of them all. Though this was her birthday, her palace and her kingdom, the princess herself was compelled to bow low before such magnificence. The gods all smiled and blessed their host who proved more beautiful than mere rumor could have foretold.

As was the tradition, each guest introduced himself to the princess and presented her with a gift. The first was Prince Yasogami who gave to her an octagonal box made of black ironwood from a far away land; a wood so dense it will never catch fire. It was beautifully gilded with Orichalcum and the craftsmanship alone would make this a very valuable treasure. There was no way for the princess to tell at a glance the true power this treasure possessed. In the interest of civility she begrudgingly accepted his gift, realizing now that the god who stood before her was the one who tormented her little friend.

One by one the ceremony of introductions continued. As if there was some unwritten rule, none of the brothers gave a gift of greater value than those of his elders. The last of these brothers introduced himself as Oukuninushi and the eyes of the princess lit up. His dress seemed almost common and well worn from his journey but his face was youthful and handsome to behold. His gift to her was a smooth orange carnelian from the River Gounokawa near his home. This rare stone was the symbol of a capable leader and conferred good luck to others. She accepted his gift with a smile and held it to her heart.

At the conclusion of introductions Yasogami addressed the princess once more saying "Yagami-hime, I have come to your palace not only to celebrate your birthday but to ask for your hand in marriage."

There was awe from the crowd. Yagami-hime's face turned bright red. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. At first she didn't know whether to feel honored that a god had proposed to marry her or appalled that the one to do so was a god of few morals. She thought about this for a moment but the answer seemed clear.

"I'm honored that you think me worthy of becoming your wife Lord Yasogami" Yagami-hime steadied her breath, "but of all the eligible suitors gathered here this evening, I will wed none other than Lord Oukuninushi."

The entire room, both mortal and god, was taken aback by the princess' proclamation. Now it was Prince Oukuninushi's turn to change color and distrust his ears. Yasogami's reaction was quite different. His mouth hung open in an "o" and he gave her a sideways stare in a you-did-not-just-dare expression. In the past it was forbidden for even a princess to deny a marriage proposal from a god. Punishments where severe but the numerous occurrences of bridal suicides and maternal infanticides made the threat of punishment counterproductive. He turned and gave this same look to his brother who responded with an equally wordless what-did-I-do look.

Such words spoken under the spell of sake might be forgiven but the princess was sober as a shrine maiden. Yasogami had to know. "Are you sure your heart is not in confusion? He isn't even of our father's bloodline. He's the bastard lovechild of our mother's affair. Are you really in love with him to the exclusion of a greater god such as I?"

"Yes." The only word that would free itself from Yagami-hime's lips, clear and unmistakable in a room so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Fine" said the prince. "You can have your lesser god, we never wanted him anyway."

With that the princes, all but Oukuninushi, turned and left the palace. No one was more confused than he. Even before he ventured to these lands he was just as enamored as his brothers by the tails of her beauty and kindness but never considered he would ever catch her eye or that she would have a desire to be close to him. "Is it true you desire me? Please don't let this be a game. Will you marry me?"

"If someone like me will do" she answered "then yes."

"I don't know what to say" was his reply to hers.

"You can say 'yes' or you can say 'no' but you don't have to say anything just yet." She motioned for him to approach her. "Come, there's someone I want you to meet; an acquaintance from your journey."

As they were about to leave a servant asked "My lady, where would you like us to put these gifts?" The gifts from the dinner guests have already been handled by the afternoon shift but the gifts from the gods lay aside the low tables.

The princess held firmly to the stone in her hand and replied "I have no need of them" with a noticeable measure of contempt in her voice. "Hand them out to the peasantry."

As the birthday-girl retired with her new beau it was clear that this party was over.

(To be continued in Chapter 4: The Disappearance of Oukuninushi)


	4. Chapter 4: Disappearance of Oukuninushi

Chapter 4: The Disappearance of Oukuninushi

It was a beautiful June afternoon at the Hakuto Shrine. Guards, guests and well-wishers lined the path to the shrine. By tradition, only gods such as Oukuninushi where allowed to walk down the center of the sandou and others had to bow in respect before crossing it. At the haiden, Yagami-hime sat poised and proper, the living image of a Hina Matsuri doll. On the inside, she was as nervous as any bride-to-be ever was and her many-layered kimono wasn't making things any cooler. Though she disliked wearing makeup, today was a special day. Her lips were like red camellia blossoms and her face was white as jasmine with her long black hair done-up in a fabulous green willow kanzashi. Her blackened teeth shimmered whenever she failed to hold back her smile. She had the carnelian Prince Oukuninushi gave her mounted to a necklace she now wore upon her neck. Its appearance made her giggle, the likeness of a carrot with jade stems.

Tewi lowered the bride's short veil and took her place beside her. She was sporting a white kimono appropriate for the occasion and had taken to standing and walking upright so as to better address her human friends. This was also so as not to dirty the pretty garments that had been made for her. The garments made her and those around her feel more comfortable as her fur never fully grew back. Her pollen treatments where stopped when the only thing to show for it was a dark patch of coarse hair on her head. With her treatments over, she began bathing in the manner of humans.

Captain Fuhito called the guards to attention and the gathering grew quiet. Flags and streamers where raised as the captain gave a salute. Down the sandou came Prince Oukuninushi in full ceremonial regalia. The prince acknowledged the salute and the two began walking toward the haiden. Tewi began the first half of the ceremony by formally announcing the wedding about to take place. Her voice unable to carry beyond the haiden, a hand drum was sounded to announce the proceedings to those outside. The princess stood up and placed her hands in his. The priest loosely tied their hands together with a red ribbon and spoke the ancient prayers. He waved his gohei to and fro with each prayer and finally bowed before the blessed couple.

Captain Fuhito then addressed those in witness to start the second half of the ceremony. Prince Kusakabe of Asuka, the emissary and heir of Emperor Tenmu, approached Oukuninushi and demanded his allegiance. Bowing to his greatness, Oukuninushi vowed to honor and serve the emperor and his prince in recognition of their authority. Prince Kusakabe then named him Oukuninushi, King of Inaba.

The public celebration lasted for three hours after which they proceeded back to the palace. Once there, those closest to the king and queen continued the celebration until well after dark. Finally, as an auburn moon raised low in the night sky, the newlyweds spent their first night together as husband and wife.

For three months the kingdom knew peace. As summer turned to autumn, the king feasted on the prayers of his people and the queen was now with child. It seemed as though these days of bliss could last forever but that was not to be.

"Fire at will!" commanded Captain Fuhito to his archers as a wild red boar the size of a small house came rampaging through the village. For most, it was difficult to take aim and dodge the onslaught at the same time. Though no one was hurt the damage was considerable. All the efforts to fell the beast failed as arrows and spears bounced off its hide like water on rock. The captain then called for the villagers to take what cover they could find and his troops fell back to the palace. If ever they had a need for divine intervention, this was it. Captain Fuhito begged of his friend the king to help fend off this terror.

Without his armor (which was more for pomp than for protection) and wielding only a sword, this god king and his captain ran to the village to face the monstrous swine. They found it tormenting chickens on a nearby terrace. Drawing his sword and asking his friend to stay back, the king began to climb the terrace. He had no fear of mortal beast and refused to tolerate one who threatened his people. As he approached the boar and faced to smite him, the boar became a giant bolder glowing red hot. It rolled down the terrace crushing the king beneath it and came to rest, moving no more.

Death for a god usually comes in the form of starvation as the people he protects cease to pray to him. While it seems unlikely even a mountain falling on top of him would deal a death blow, this was no mere bolder. It was clear to the captain that someone with great and terrible magic wanted to harm the king. As Captain Fuhito knelt beside the smoldering remains of his friend, he was approached by two goddesses from the sea. They told him they were sent by the creator deity Kami-Musubi on behalf of the king's mother Kushinada-hime to return his remains to Izumo. Kisagai-hime, the goddess of blood-cockles, lifted the ashes and placed them in a seashell. Umugi-hime, the goddess of clams, doused the boulder with her magic, removed a hitodama from its core and placed it in another shell. They then departed for Izumo leaving the captain to bring the sad news to the palace.

Captain Fuhito took audience with the queen who knew right away that something was terribly wrong. She asked what had become of the king. The captain was too pained to answer and simply offered the king's sword to her. She relieved him of his burden as her tears began to stain the floor.

When King Oukuninushi's remains where brought before his mother she took the ashes and remade the body of her son. When she rejoined his spirit to his body he came to realize where he was and remembered what had happened. Kushinada-hime told her son that his brothers were enraged at his taking Yagami-hime from them and had planned to kill him if at all possible. Oukuninushi then thanked his mother for her help and began his journey back to Inaba.

A fortnight had passed since the believed death of the king and the guards where still on alert for more unforeseen trouble yet to come. Down the road to the palace came a traveler entreating entrance. When a lamp was shined to his face the guards immediately bore their weapons against him. The lieutenant called out "Who are you and what is your business here?"

"Do you not recognize the face of your king?" asked the traveler in kind.

The lieutenant responded; "I know it quite well. I also know he was taken from us. This may well be some sort of trick."

"Then how might I prove myself to you?"

"Recite the first orders to your officers."

"This is easy" laughed the traveler. "First; integrity, second; service before self, third; excellence in all that is done."

The guards withdrew their weapons. The lieutenant bowed humbly to his king. "Forgive me lord, I had to be sure."

"There is nothing to forgive," said the king. "You should be commended for your vigilance."

The lieutenant escorted the king to his audience chamber where he found Captain Fuhito governing in the queen's stead. Captain Fuhito was equally surprised to see the king in one piece after what he had witnessed. The king had to forgo the story of his travels and take care of the issues at hand.

"My brothers have become vengeful at my taking Yagami-hime from them and plan to destroy me" said the king. "I have reason to believe they are hiding in Inaba. I need you to send scouts to find them and bring me any news."

The captain agreed and the lieutenant dismissed himself to carry out this order. The king then went to his chamber to see the queen. The captain went with him if only to prove to her that she wasn't hallucinating. As one might expect she took him in her arms and soaked his shirt in her tears. After the captain excused himself, the king told his wife the account of what had happened in his absence. She was made aware of the danger he was now in and feared she may lose him again. If he stayed, he could be putting the queen and his people in harm's way as his brothers try harder and harder to destroy him. He told her he had to find his brothers and confront them. The queen didn't want this but there was nothing she could do. It was as if others had decided their fate for them.

After Yagami-hime had calmed down for a while she told Oukuninushi that she was worried about her friend Tewi. Though she wouldn't admit it, she was showing signs of illness. They went to Tewi's room to pay her a visit and she replayed the queen's amazement at seeing him alive. The king then examined the rabbit to find what was wrong with her. Tewi couldn't understand their worry. If anything, she felt better than ever. Be that as it may it didn't take much to see that something was definitely different with Tewi. Her snout was receding and her paws and feet where swelling.

The king rested well from his travels and of course Tewi was up all night. The next morning King Oukuninushi took Tewi to the Hakuto shrine to see if he might find the cause of her condition. As if by appointment, they found the priest bowing outside the tamagaki fence having just finished the entrance rights. They then proceeded into the holy honden and Oukuninushi asked Tewi to sit on the floor. King Oukuninushi took from among the many icons a round copper mirror and placed it before Tewi.

He told her "Look into the mirror and tell me what you see."

"I see myself," she said "It's like I'm looking in the waters of a stream, only…."

"Only what?" He asked.

"I'm surrounded by thorny vines. They look like they want to hurt me." She closed her eyes. "This is scary my lord, please take it away."

He removed the mirror from her sight and sighed uncomfortably. This was definitely a bad sign. His thoughts returned to the tale she told him of the tsunami and his heart dropped. "Tewi, when we first met you told me you had been to the Oki Islands."

"Yes, I was. Why, what's wrong?"

"Did you come across any thorny plants when you where there?"

"Yes I did. It made it hard to get at the clover. Some of them hurt me." The king took on a look as if his breath had been taken from him. Seeing this, Tewi became worried.

"This is very bad" he said. "One of those islands was once overrun by an evil monster of vine and weed known as Azami. It drove all the men and beast away. It even destroyed an entire village. One brave hunter was finally able to seal it away but only at the cost of his own life. If the spawn of Azami has bitten into you then I'm afraid that you are beset with a powerful curse, a curse that is beyond my power to lift."

Tewi's eyes closed even tighter. "Does this mean I'm going to die soon?"

"No" the king said, trying to comfort her for what good it would do. "But your body is changing. You are becoming a youkai. In time, the humans will come to fear you; they may even try to kill you. There may come a day when you will no longer be able to live among us."

Tewi had already lost one family. The kings words where almost too much for the little rabbit to bear. They returned to the palace and Tewi tried her best to get some sleep though much was on her mind. Yagami-hime too was fretting over the news of her friend.

Before the sun had even reached its zenith, Captain Fuhito came to the king with news from the scouts. This was far sooner than he expected. Indeed, his brothers where encamped deep in a sugi forest not two leagues from the palace. Oukuninushi and Yagami-hime embraced for what might be the last time. They were both pained by the shadow that Yasogami had cast over the kingdom. This parting wouldn't be easy but Oukuninushi took comfort knowing the queen would endure and lead her people in peace as she always had. Taking up his sword once more, the king set out to confront his brothers.

The scout did not go unnoticed by the god princes. When Oukuninushi arrived he found them waiting for him. Yasogami addressed him saying "Well little brother, I see you have finally come. Perhaps you are wise to come to us so that your adopted people may be spared the wrath you have earned from us. Or perhaps you are foolish to think you alone could be a match for the likes of us. Just what is it you think you will accomplish? What is it you plan to do against the true sons of Susanoo-no-Mikoto?"

"I will do what I must" was his only reply.

Oukuninushi jumped at his brothers and the entire forest erupted in a firestorm of danmaku. For three days and three nights they fought. While Oukuninushi got in quite a few good hits, his brothers eventually had him on the run. He stayed low below the evergreen canopy so as not to expose himself too easily. The trees lining his path grew denser but he found an opening in a giant sugi tree that appeared to have been spit by lightning. The reality was that his brothers had set a trap for him. As Oukuninushi flew past this tree, one of his brothers kicked out the wedge that held the two sides of the tree apart. The huge trunk snapped together, crushing Oukuninushi's body in an instant.

A fortnight passed and then a month, still, the king had not returned. The queen began to wonder if her husband really did reside in the land of the dead. There was simply no news one way or the other. In her fragile state, the queen had to rely more and more on the captain and others to help her but the captain was especially busy keeping watch over the kingdom in the king's absence. Tewi began to wonder if there was anything she could do to help. She was normally a lazy rabbit by habit but the state of her friends dismayed her and she wanted to do something while she still could. Tewi had no way of knowing what the future held for her now that she was slowly becoming a monster. The captain had first taken the obvious conclusion that there simply wasn't much a rabbit in her state could do but the queen took pity on her.

The queen asked her friend "If you had the power to lead a people and protect them, would you do it?"

Of course Tewi had already thought long on this. "If it would ease your mind, if I could really do something to make such a difference, then yes."

"It won't be easy" said the queen. "It will take much time and hard work but if it's something you're sure about then I can give you the power to help others. Many will look to you in their time of need and you must be ready."

Tewi didn't want to bight off more than she could chew but she wasn't going to give up until she succeeded or was defeated in trying. She worked harder in those next few months than she had her entire life. In return, she received numerous privileges few girls of the time and even fewer rabbits ever received. This included an education fit for a princess. She learned much of human history and, with greater difficulty; she learned how to count to seven. From the officers she learned the art of self defense and paw-to-hand combat as she was unable yet to wield any weapons. She also learned of the magic used by humans at the time including deception and slight-of-hand. The Captain even trained her personally in the art of danmaku. The greatest lesson of all was in how to lead a people. This she learned from the queen.

Spring was fast approaching when Captain Fuhito received a summons from Asuka where he would become a courtier in the Office of Dajokan. Now that he was of age, he was expected to one-day fill his father's position as a powerful member of the imperial court. Though his duties would at times include traveling back to Inaba, such opportunities would be rare. Needless to say, he would be greatly missed.

None of the lieutenants could hold a candle to Captain Fuhito. None of them had even seen a real battle in their lives accept for the Chief Advisor who was with Captain Kamatari before he died. Of course the Chief was now well past retirement age and was no longer fit to be a leader.

Knowing this, Tewi asked the Queen "Who are we going to get to replace Captain Fuhito?"

The Queen smiled and said "By tradition, his eldest son would take over the position of Captain but Captain Fuhito is still young and hasn't even married yet. It might be many years before this comes to pass. I saw this coming quite some time ago. I knew I needed someone close to me whom I could trust, someone quick-minded and capable. Tewi, I can think of no one better suited for the task than you. Are you willing to accept this responsibility?"

Tewi was understandably taken aback by this offer. Women warriors were rare but not unheard of. A rabbit in command of an army of humans was another matter all together. "Do you really believe I have what it takes to be a good leader?"

"Of course" she said. "You have proven yourself quite capable if still inexperienced. I wouldn't ask this of you if I thought it wasn't in the best interest of my kingdom."

"Then I am ready my Queen. Even if I am only half as able as Fujiwara no Fuhito, I will do my best to protect the peace of Inaba" was Tewi's declaration.

The Queen stood up. "Then I name you Tewi, Captain of Inaba. May the graces of the kingdom be with you and may fortune favor the bold."

The night of the new moon would mark the Queen's twenty-first birthday. While many smiling and light hearted faces set about making preparations, Captain Tewi couldn't help but notice the Queen was melancholy. Of course anybody would be sullen if they had to celebrate their birthday without the one they love to share it with. Captain Tewi took counsel with Queen Yagami-hime in private. There, the Queen revealed a secret to her friend.

"I plan to leave Inaba on the night of my birthday. I have made it my mission to seek out my husband, even if I have to go to the ends of the Earth or to the very underworld itself. I know what you would say but I must to this alone."

"But my Queen!" answered her Captain. "This is simply too dangerous. I cannot in good conscience allow you to do this. Think of the baby, it's due to arrive any day now."

"It's the King's responsibility to name the child on the third day after its birth. If the King is alive, I will at least have him fulfill this fatherly duty" was her response. Captain Tewi knew this was madness but there was nothing she could do to stop her, no matter how many guards she placed around her. Keeping the Queen prisoner in her own palace was not the answer.

The Captain conceded and wished her well. "Just please promise me that you will return."

"As long as there is wind in my breast, as long as these legs can move, I promise that I will return." The queen removed her necklace; her most cherished possession, and placed it around Captain Tewi's neck as a symbol of her promise. "Please look after the kingdom while I'm gone."

The celebration went well; with many marry visitors and no unwelcome guests. That night, the Queen slipped out of the palace under the cover of darkness. She avoided the roads, taking instead the path through the bamboo forest to the beach that Captain Tewi had told her about.

Yagami-hime made her way to Izumo disguised as a common traveler. After many days' travel she made it to the village of Hikawa near the capital. There, she stopped and bathed in the waters of the Yunokawa Hot Spring she found bubbling out of the ground in a valley. Not only did the waters refresh her from the long journey she had taken, but they also made her even more beautiful than she already was. While this spring was enjoyed by many of the local people, it is said that gods used this spring long ago and that now they give health, beauty and youth to those who bathe in it.

As she was leaving Hikawa, she stopped by the Mii shrine and said a prayer for Oukuninushi in hopes that she may find him. Moments after her prayer was finished, she began to feel a great pain. She collapsed to the ground and one of the shrine maidens came to her aid. She and the priestess took Yagami-hime inside and the shrine maidens where asked to bring water from the three wells that where on the grounds. The priest was told the news and he began chanting numerous prayers for safe childbirth. That night, Yagami-hime gave birth to a beautiful baby girl.

Yagami-hime was driven. After only one night's rest, she was back on her feet and on the road again with her newborn daughter in her arms. The next night the moon was once again full and she found she had finally arrived at Yomotsu Hirasaka outside Higashiizumo. There she found a large oni guarding the entrance to Yomi-no-Kuni, the Underworld; she had long, straight blonde hair, red eyes, and a single red horn coming out of her forehead. This giant oni made an opposing sight of herself and asked Yagami-hime what business this living human had to be there. Yagami-hime stood her ground and showed no sign of fear as she demanded the oni to tell her of any news she may have of one named Oukuninushi.

The oni raised an eyebrow. "Oukuninushi you say? Tell me first, is this Oukuninushi you seek a god?"

"You know him?" Asked Yagami-hime. "Is he here?"

"Yes" said the oni. "He has recently taken lord Susano-o's daughter Suseri-hime as his wife."

Yagami-hime was jolted and her baby started crying. She was prepared to accept any news of her husband, even his death, but this was truly unexpected. That he should start a new life and wed a new wife; this was more than she could bear. She yelled at the oni "Surly as your kind tortures those who lie; you would not do so with me. Is what you say really the truth?"

In a calmer and hardly intimidated manor the oni replied "Yes, what I speak is the truth."

Yagami-hime stood silent for a moment before tears began to fall. She said no more to the oni. She simply turned and walked away. As the baby once more fell asleep, Yagami-hime began to fear what may become of her and her child should Suseri-hime ever find out about her? The jealous wrath of an underworld goddess was not to be taken lightly. Her despair and grief now too great to fathom, she placed her sleeping daughter in the fork of the branches of a tree and journeyed back to Inaba.

(What happened to Oukuninushi after his defeat in the forest is outside the scope of my story. If you are interested in reading about it you may read a translated account from the Kojiki here: . )

(To be continued in Chapter 5: The Once and Future Princess?)


	5. Chapter 5: The Once and Future Princess?

Chapter 5: The Once and Future Princess?

[Please note that this is NOT canon and may differ from ZUN's story.]

With every sakura tree in bloom there was no doubt that spring had come to Izumo. Andou Yagokoro and his wife Omoikane where heading back from their morning visit to the shrine when a gust of wind out of Ise rattled the trees and scattered the cherry blossoms everywhere. It was then they heard the cries of a small infant. The road was deserted in both directions making this a curious occurrence. Upon inspection they found the child nestled in the branches of a tree next to the path. She was so small she couldn't have been more than a few days old. They took the baby home with them not sure of what to make of all this. If this where the city they would just let the authorities take care of this but in the provincial outskirts, halfway to Mount Hiba, Andou himself was the closest thing to an authority to be had.

Andou was originally from Matsusaka even further to the south. The son of a wealthy business family, he chose not to follow in his father's footsteps but instead took to learning the great works of master healers in the hope of helping others. When he became a doctor he made a post for himself near the southern borders of Izumo where no other doctors resided at the time. Being a doctor conferred to him the status of a samurai but he was at odds with samurai ideology. In truth he was eccentric, introverted and socially awkward. He even refused to wear his sword unless he were called to war. His loyalty was never in question so the aristocrats of the province left him to his own devices. As a man of medicine he took good care of the many families in the farming communities near where he lived and was well respected.

His wife was once a former patient of his. It was Andou himself who pronounced her barren. He none-the-less took her for a wife, more for companionship then out of any desire to start a family. She was one of few people who could understand his stuttered mumblings, his fear of crowded places and his interest in old writings from China that taught him many things. Omoikane was the daughter of Takami and Himiko Musubi, the finest silk masters in Izumo if not the whole of Japan. Their silkworm farm covered half the valley and business was good. Her mother taught her everything she knew.

Andou only considered that the baby they found must be the child of someone who was deeply troubled to have abandoned her like that. He hadn't delivered a baby in weeks so the identity of the small girl remained a mystery. His wife on the other hand saw this child as the sum of all her prayers being answered. After three days no one had come forth with any information about the child so it was decided that they would keep her. Because her dark grey eyes looked like the moon reflected in imperishable gems, he gave her the name Eirin.

As the years passed, Eirin grew to become an incredibly brilliant and curious girl. It seemed there was no question she wasn't willing to ask and her father was all too willing to give her the answers once he was able to form the words. Thanks to his studies he was able to tell her not only what worked but how and why they worked, important details lacking in medicine at the time. She would often spend the evenings with her mother helping her to dye silk or prepping the loom. There weren't many children her age around but what friends she did have she cherished even though they had trouble understanding her rather sophisticated way of talking.

A big moment in Eirin's life came on the first full moon after her tenth 'birthday'. That night her mother would teach her a secret craft handed down do her from her mother and from generations past, the secret of the lunar veil.

"You make veils too? Like wedding veils?" she asked.

"Yes." her mother answered. "In fact, before you came along I made the wedding veil for Queen Yagami of Inaba. However, the lunar veil is different. It is made only for certain special customers."

"More special than a queen?"

"You'll see. She'll be here tomorrow so we need to get to work now."

Omoikane took Eirin to a special room behind the mansion that was kept hidden and sealed away. It was the first time Eirin had taken notice of this place. Inside she found a loom unlike any she had seen before. It was crowned with a large copper trough that was so shiny she could see herself in it. Eirin spent the rest of the afternoon and evening dying some of the silk with kurenai prepared with Chinese safflower petals. While the petals where yellow, her mother had taught her how to make a kurenai that was as red as blood and would never fade. Because safflower petals where worth more than their weight in gold, kurenai was considered a forbidden color and only the highest ranking nobility could wear it. Meanwhile, her mother spent hours weaving the silk Eirin had prepared, both dyed and undyed, back and forth through the heddles of the loom.

It was well past dark before the loom was ready. Eirin was surprised when her mother pulled on a rope and a part of the room's ceiling lifted away. The full moon was just above the wall and was shining down onto the loom. As Omoikane sat at the loom she moved a small crank and the copper trough bent downward. It was now that Eirin witnessed the magic of the loom. There, in the warp of silk, appeared a bright sliver of moonlight as fine as the silk itself. Omoikane shifted the heddles with the controls at her feet and the moonlight was captured in the silken weave. As soon as the reed was moved back and forth, another strand of moonlight would present itself as though shuttled by the trough. She would batten it to the fell and repeat this process over and over again at a steady pace. As the moon moved across the sky she would have to occasionally move the trough to center the moonlight in the loom. This went on for hours until little Eirin got sleepy just from watching her mother's tiring work. As Eirin took a seat by the wall and began to doze off, her mother started to sing her a soft lullaby.

Eirin awoke early that morning to find her mother putting the finishing touches on the veil and removing it from the loom. It was much larger than a wedding veil and was so light and airy that it floated about like a cobweb. It was mostly white with red frills. Omoikane wrapped it in reed paper and tied it with string before giving it to Eirin to bring back to the mansion.

While Andou had good bedside manor for a doctor he was still a nervous host, especially when 'special guests' where expected so he went to work in the apothecary lab early. By midday the guests had arrived, two young ladies in fine celestial reignment. The taller was wearing a lunar veil like the one Omoikane had just made.

Omoikane greeted her guests. "Welcome Lady Tennyo, I'm honored that you have come. I am Omoikane Yagokoro and this is my daughter Eirin. She's about the same age I was the last time we met."

"It's nice to see you again. My you have grown. You look a lot like your mother." Omoikane blushed for no apparent reason. She looked at the girl with dark grey eyes and long white hair. "And I suppose little Eirin here takes after her father. Hello, my name is Mai Tennyo and this is my student Iku Nagae." The two hosts bowed again but Mai was curious. She could tell right away that Eirin wasn't a human. If anything, she should be the one bowing to Eirin. Not wanting to cause a stir, she thought they should just get down to business.

"Oh, Eirin was adopted" said Omoikane, "but you're right, she does take after Andou quite a bit. So, what's the occasion?"

"Iku here is graduating as my apprentice and will be promoted to journeyman at the graduation ceremony this afternoon at the Dragon Palace. I will be presenting her with her very own lunar veil."

"Congratulations Lady Nagae! Perhaps in another thousand years you'll become a master and have a student of your own." Omoikane smiled at the prospect of such a fine accomplishment she could never live to see.

"Can't wait." Was Iku's almost sarcastic reply.

As Eirin presented the wrapped lunar veil to Mai, Omoikane was given a heavy purse filled with copper coins, enough to feed their family for a year and still have enough left over to pay their taxes. Not wanting to be late for the ceremony, the celestials took their leave. Mai added "Be sure you take good care of Eirin, I have a feeling she will amount to greatness someday."

"I will. Thank you and take care."

(To be continued in Chapter 6: Also sprach Amaterasu.)


	6. Chapter 6: Also sprach Amaterasu

Chapter 6: Also sprach Amaterasu

Eirin knelt beside the glowing embers of the incense with tears streaming down her face. For all the knowledge he had given her she was unable to save her father from the aneurism that took his life. Her mother next to her was more composed but on the inside she was just as distraught. He had lived a long and productive life but that didn't ease Eirin's concerns over the frailty of the human body. She knew more about medicine than just about anyone in Japan but she felt there must be more to it, much more. Her mother too was succumbing to the ravages of time with dulled senses, a frail posture and hair as white as her own.

Eirin did what she could to help her father's aging customers and what remained of her family's silk business. She took to making lunar veils with or without customers because a cloudy night could ruin the one chance she had each month. She was at her wit's end. She wanted so much to help her mother and her friends but just as urgently she wanted answers to her questions, answers that could not be found in the valley. Omoikane was understanding and wished her well. She was well provided for and could live well for years so Eirin took some supplies, some spare coins and the surplus lunar veils and began her travels.

From the city of Izumo she heard that a new shrine was being erected on high pillars in honor of a new god of marriage, someone named Oukuninushi-no-mikoto. This was of little use to her so she decided instead to head south to Ise. Her mother told her of a shrine she visited there in her youth where she was able to help the priest with a big problem he had. He was very grateful so surely he could be of help guiding Eirin towards the answers she sought.

After ten days on the road she finally made it to Ise and promptly headed for the inner shrine. Once there, she stopped to prey at the altar. She threw five of her gold coins into the offertory box, some three-years' wages for a commoner, and preyed long and hard for wisdom to come to her before it was too late to be of any use. As she turned from the altar she was stunned to see the priest standing there quietly as though he had been waiting for her. He said no words, instead, motioning her toward the honden. As Eirin passed the fence the mighty doors of the shouden opened up and there at the threshold stood a magnificent and radiant goddess. Eirin bowed low before her.

"Be not so humble before me" said the goddess. "We are friends, you and I. Please come closer. I am Amaterasu and this is my shrine."

Eirin stood before Amaterasu. Clearly she was expected but why? What was it her mother hadn't told her? "You know why I'm here?"

"Yes. I have been keeping watch over you and your family for some time. You see, long ago, my brother Tsukuyomi turned evil and caused much devastation in my lands and had slain some of my friends. My other brother Susanoo banished him from Tamigahara in the heavens and drove him from my lands but not before I fled to the caves of Amano-Iwato and sealed myself within. I was too afraid to stand up for my people and my cowardice cast them into darkness. It was your adoptive mother Omoikane who had the idea to throw a big party outside the cave to celebrate the defeat of Tsukuyomi and bring me out of hiding. I was very grateful to her for that."

Eirin was hearing all of this for the first time. "She never told me."

"Not surprising. She was never a very prideful woman and never desired fame so of course she would keep this to herself." Amaterasu thought back for a moment. "All she really wanted was a child of her own. That is where you come in. I'm glad for her that all those prayers she fed me could be answered."

"So what where the circumstances behind my abandonment?" asked Eirin. " Surely you didn't tare me from another family just to make her happy. That would be too cruel."

"No, your abandonment was the doing of others outside my influence" stated Amaterasu. "But I may have played a role in your subsequent discovery."

Eirin pressed her. "What of me now? You've talked of the past but I came here seeking answers for the future."

Amaterasu responded in kind. "I am aware of your questions and concerns, they are most noble. However, I cannot give you the answers you seek. I can only guide you to one who can. You must go to the Suwa Grand Shrine in Shinano Province. From there, go across the fields of Higan where you will be outside my sight. Enter the wilderness that lies before the youkai mountain. There, deep within a bamboo forest, you will find the one with the answers you seek. Here, take this with you." She held out a small carven staff, little more than a stick really. Eirin took the stick but didn't know what to make of it. "Hold it out before you."

Eirin held the stick in her right hand at arm's length. Then, it grew to five times its former length and was bowed with a strand of light with an arrow of light at the ready. It was clear now what this gift was for.

Amaterasu continued. "This will help protect you from the dangers of the wilderness. Do not use it lightly but do not forsake it either. I trust in your judgment.

It is here I must bid you farewell. I have a feeling we may never see each other again nor will you return to these lands. Your path lies far from here but I have faith that you will endure."

"What of my mother?" Eirin asked. "Surely I will return from this journey and see her again right?"

"Do not worry about your mother. Even if she is not long for this world, I will surely guide her spirit to the tenchi of the skies. She is destined to one day don a lunar veil of her own." With those words and a comforting smile Amaterasu withdrew into the shouden and the mighty doors shut. She could tell Eirin had a good heart but still couldn't allow a demigoddess to roam her land unchecked, especially the granddaughter of her estranged brother. Deep down, she felt she did the right thing.

Eirin had much to consider that evening but wasted no time gathering preparations for her long journey and rested well that night for an early departure.

(To be concluded in Chapter 7: The Bamboo Forest of the Found.)


	7. Chapter 7: Bamboo Forest of the Found

Chapter 7: The Bamboo Forest of the Found

The Suwa Grand Shrine was a common destination for pilgrims from beyond the Kiso mountains so the road was wide and well marked. Eirin had made it this far with little trouble but this is where the road ends. Keeping the Kiso river to her right, she headed north to a land where no one dwelt, not the living anyway. The next day was spent in solitude save for the rare cranes that would occasionally fly overhead. She tied her long hair into a thick braid so it wouldn't get caught in the brush. By evening she had made it to the edge of Higan and the Sanzu River was now to her left. That river was the one place she had to avoid.

Out here, all the gold in the world would do her no good for there was no one to sell her food. Eirin started gathering persimmons and pomegranates at the edge of the woods lest she graze on flowers on her way across the field. As the sun was setting she began to make a fire for the night while wood was still readily available. That is when she spotted a sika deer not 20 yards away. She didn't know what lie in store for her but a chance like this might not come again for days. She took her bow in hand and, without really knowing what she was doing, let an arrow fly at the deer. She had never cleaned a deer before. To her, it was less of a culinary exorcise and more of a study in anatomy. She concentrated on the shoulders and flanks where the best meat seemed to be and cooked it over the fire. She ate well that night to keep her strength up and dried the rest into jerky over the fire while she slept.

The next morning she started her trek across Higan. The fields of flowers stretched almost to the horizon with the youkai mountain in the distance. Here and there a little hitodama would make friends with a flower keeping them ever in bloom. Eirin did not know how many days or nights passed as she crossed this land for there was no sun and no moon in the cloudless sky. Here it was ever twilight. She was glad however when she found the other edge with most of her food and water supplies still in reserve.

What lie before her now was a sight beyond imagination. A lush and vibrant land with forests, rivers, lakes and fields unspoiled by man. In a word, paradise. Two days closer to the youkai mountain and she had found the bamboo forest. She was in earnest and kept on hiking well into the night. In the waxing moonlight she could find no sign of habitation anywhere. A couple more hours passed when she began to sense that she was not alone. She was being followed, or worse, hunted. She braced herself for what unknown danger was about to pounce upon her. Out of the darkness came a little youkai rabbit wearing a pink dress and a carnelian necklace.

"Are you lost?" The youkai froze when she found an arrow of light pointed at her head. Eirin sighed and lowered her weapon. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. My name is Tewi and you looked lost. If you like, I can help you find your way out of the forest."

"I am here seeking a wise man said to be dwelling in this forest." Eirin asked her "Do you know where he is?"

"Yes," Said Tewi "but I don't think he'd be keen on visitors."

"I don't care." Was Eirin's reply. "Please take me too him. I can pay you if you want."

This sure caught Tewi's attention. "Oh! Oh! Do you have anything sweet?"

Eirin smiled. She should have known that money wouldn't be much use here. "Well...yes, I do."

She tossed Tewi her last pomegranate and her eyes went wide. "Wow! Thanks. Here, follow me."

Half a league later the pair came to a majestic mansion near a small brook. Indeed, as big as this home was, it was still well hidden from those who did not know what to look for. They begged their pardons at the door when they heard a woman yelling in pain from inside. Eirin rushed inside to see what was the matter. Inside where two small children and a woman on the bed who appeared to be in labor. There were also a few rabbits scurrying back and forth but none of them, not even Tewi, knew anything about birthing babies, not human ones anyway. Eirin went right to work. She gave the woman some water and some powder made from the bark of a mountain tree. Within minutes her pain was greatly diminished. Tewi shared her pomegranate with the two young girls to help get their minds off the troubling circumstances.

In time they learned that the girls names where Toyo and Yori Watatsuki and the woman was their stepmother Ame Houraisan. Their real mother died while giving birth to Yori so it was no wonder that they were worried. Luckily, Ame was in good hands. Their father had been away for days on some "errand" and there was no telling when he'd be back. As the moon came to zenith, Ame gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. The other girls where relieved to see their stepmother doing well. Because of the mystery surrounding Eirin's lineage, she had no way of realizing that the baby she just helped to deliver was her own aunt.

Three days had passed when the father of the children returned to the mansion. He paid little heed to the visitor when he first heard the cries of his newborn baby daughter. He went straight to his wife's side and held his baby girl for the first time. Her hair was dark as the night sky and her face as radiant as the full moon. He named her Kaguya.

Upon seeing the man, Eirin was taken breathless. His face, his dark grey eyes and his long white hair; it was almost like looking at a mirror. After the pleasantries of a warm welcome home the man turned his attentions to his quiet and patient guest, addressing himself as Tsukuyomi. After pausing to catch her stunned breath, Eirin introduced herself to him as well. What was Amaterasu thinking sending her here? Didn't she say he had turned evil and caused much death and destruction? Yet here he was, a loving husband and a caring father. Eirin didn't know whether to trust her ears or her eyes. Tsukuyomi blessed Eirin with many thanks for caring for his wife in his absence. Then came the matter of why Eirin was here in the first place.

After much discussion, Tsukuyomi came to realize the troubles and concerns facing Eirin. While she made no mention of Amaterasu, she was wise to send her here for Tsukuyomi knew all too well the very concerns she was facing. These matters had been troubling him for a long count of years.

"It's this place." Tsukuyomi declared. "I don't mean this forest or this island but this world. It is rife with putrescence and impurity. Even in paradise one cannot escape the slow degradation of its influence." As it turns out, Tsukuyomi had great disdain for all things gross and disgusting. Such a display by his sister's friend Uke Mochi, the goddess of food, drove him mad and he slew her at the very dinner table she was serving. "I wish to leave it all behind but since Takamagahara has forsaken me I will instead make a new home for myself on the Moon and be rid of these impurities once and for all."

"But father" asked Toyo "won't you starve without the prayers of the people here on Earth?"

"That has already been taken care of." said Tsukuyomi "I have arranged for a shrine to be built for me in Kyoto. Prayers from that shrine will be able to reach me even on the Moon."

"And what about us?" she added. Can't we come too?"

"No my child. Since you are only half god you do not have the power to ascend to the Moon. That is why I remain here, to stay at my mortal wife's side until the natural conclusion of her life that is sure to come and also to see Kaguya come of age and become self reliant. When that time comes I must leave you forever."

Eirin thought for a while on this. She removed from her travel pack the set of lunar veils she had brought with her. "I have a way for you to travel to the moon."

Tsukuyomi couldn't believe it. "How came you by these?"

"My mother taught me how to make them. They are well made and have never been used. I have enough for everyone."

"Does this mean we can come with you to the moon now father?"

"I suppose so my child, I suppose so. And together we can build a new palace, no, a capital on the moon."

"What about this home?"

"I will stop time in this place so it will remain unchanging. This way we will have somewhere to fall back on should we ever have need of it."

"And can I bring a rabbit as a pet?"

"I think you will find plenty of 'pets' when we get there."

He turned his attention to Eirin. "Eirin, if you are truly disenchanted with this world and are willing to sever all connections with it then you are welcome to join us in the heavens."

As soon as Ame was well enough to travel they all made preparations for their departure. On that night a full moon shown down from up on high. Ame wrapped her baby tight to her body and the group gathered for their final moments on Earth. Even the rabbits where there to send them off. They each took a lunar veil and adorned themselves with them save for Tsukuyomi who had no need. As a road of moonlight spread out before them they took to the heavens never to be seen again. Well, maybe not never.

The End.


End file.
